thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Transmission Awesome
Transmission Awesome is the official podcast of Channel Awesome. It stars contributors Rollo T, Sean Fausz, AngryJoe and PawDugan. In the show, set up like a radio show, the hosts discuss goings on on the website from the best blog of the week to videos. The show also has a series of interviews where they talk to other contributors such as Benzaie. Former hosts include Coldguy, Mike Michaud and Dr. Gonzo. There have also been many times where the former executive producer of Transmission Awesome, ThatAussieGuy would also appear and either joke around with the staff or have some sort of news about the series, as well as a contest here or there. Awesome Blogs of the Week The Awesome Blogs of the Week are blogs picked by the Transmission Awesome boys as they select what they think are the best blogs on the site. For more information, please see the article. Forum Focus Forum Focus started July 30th, 2009 and is a spotlight on various threads on the TGWTG.com forums. The guys look at the topic of the day and discuss it. Usually, it is a thought provoking thread that becomes a Forum Focus. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 The Paw's Button The podcast also features a middle interlude done my the tune of music. The song they choose are usually upbeat and can get your fists pumping here is the list of the songs they have selected in the past (WIP). Starting with the beginning of season 3, the musical segment was called "The Paw's Button". * Episode 1 - Die Hard Theme Song - GuyzNite * Episode 3 - Countdown to Insanity - H-Blockx * Episode 5 - Simple & Clean (Rising Sun Remix) - CarboHydroM * Episode 6 - Pokemon � Pokemon - Starship Amazing * Episode 7 - You've got the Cash Reserves of a Tortilla - Starship Amazing * Episode 9 - Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin * Episode 10 - March of Istria - Tromsø * Episode Live - The Pretender - Foo Fighters || Unknown || Rooftops - Lostprophets * Episode 12 - Typical - Mute Math * Episode 13 - Devour - Shinedown * Episode 14 - Conflict Approaches - Glenn Case * Episode 15 - White Feather in the Storm (Super Mario Galaxy) - CarboHydroM * Episode 16 - Land of Confusion - Disturbed * Episode 18 - The Nine Tails Fox and the Avenger (Street Fighter 2) - CarboHydrom * Episode 20 - Skate or Die Remix * Episode 21 - Düm Tek Tek - Hadise * Episode 22 - Expialidocious - Pogo * Episode 23 - Doom soundtrack remix-Dark Side of Phobos *Episode 24 - Tetris theme remix. *Episode 25 - Powerglove "Birth of a God" *Episode 26 -Scrumdiddlyumptious (Willy Wonka- Pogo *Episode 27 - Peashooter song *Episode 28 - Chinese Ninja Warrior by Del Reilly and the DoubleIceBackFire *Episode 29 - Monkey on a Bridge-Mexican Session *Episode 30 - The Frauds- the church of seduction. *Episode 31 - Winner of the song contest (later found out to not be his work.) Winner is the runner up to Songwriter Spotlight Escape by Code: 504 *Episode 32 - Runner-Up of the song contest: "No Escape" by Code 504 *Episode 33- : Strikes of the Devil's Axis by Carbohydron M *Episode 34- Press Play On Tape *Episode 35- A Glorious Dawn by Color Pulse *Episode 36-Rollo T by The Sad Panda *Episode 37- We are all Connected by Color Pulse *Episode 38- Pogo (Robin Williams remix) *Episode 39- Zelda remix by NintenJoe64 *Episode 40- River City Rumble remix *Episode 41-Pogo-Up Remix Cameos The team has also showed up in other videos on the site. Most recently, they had showed up in the Christmas 2008 video and in the special video farewell to That Dude in the Suede. The episodes can be heard here: Transmission Awesome at TGWTG. Let's Play On October 4th, 2009, the TA boys started a Let's play series about Robin Hood-Conquests. Here's a list of all the episodes> *TA Plays: Robin Hood - Conquests of Longbow (10/4/09) *TA Plays Robin Hood Conquests of Longbow (Part 02) (10/7/09) *TA Plays Robin Hood Conquests of Longbow (Part 03) (10/10/09) *TA Plays Legend of Kyrandia 1 (Part 01) (10/14/09) *TA Plays Discworld (December 5th, 2009 as part of the donation drive. December 8th on the site.) *The episodes are found here. Transmission Awesome episodes can be found here. Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Podcasts